Canadian Hockey
by 9foxgrl
Summary: Prussia makes the mistake of insulting Canada's love of hockey. Russia & America do whatever they can to avoid the fall out.
1. The Insult

Canadian Hockey

9foxgrl

-**Prussia makes the mistake of insulting Canada's love of hockey. Russia & America do whatever they can to avoid the fall out- **

Ch. 1 The Insult

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I said hockey is the most un-awesome game ever." Prussia said with a laugh.

There was a moment of silence before America and Russia surprisingly leapt over the conference table in order to pin Canada down.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO RIP THAT BASTARD'S HEAD OFF!" Canada screamed.

"Calm down Bro!" America said trying to pin down the nation's arms.

Russia tried to put the irate nation in a head lock. "Little one please-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS RUSSIA BEFORE I BREAK YOUR JAW AGAIN!" Canada yelled as he pulled a hockey stick out of God only knows where.

The two super nations screamed at the sight of the athletic equipment and let go. They jumped back over the table and out the door screaming "YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN PRUSSIA!"

Canada just giggled.

_A:/N: Pt. 2 will be up later tonight._

_If I offended anyone with this I am sorry. _


	2. The Challenge

_Ch. 2 The Challenge_

_9foxgrl_

CRASH!

"WAAH!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"Canada calm down!"

"Germany I'm scared!"

"THE MAPLE LOVER HAS LOST IT!"

"HIT THE DECK!"

"Watch out!"

"Watch the piano!"

"Ahh!"

"Help me West!"

"NO ONE IS GOING TO HELP YOU NOW, EH?" Canada yelled as he smashed through a table that Prussia threw at him.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Ouch! Comrade! You're on my foot!"

"Ssh! Someone's coming!" America whispered as he and Russia hid in the coat room behind a rack.

Yes both of these super powers had been in Prussia's spot before. Expect they hadn't insulted hockey, they had challenged Canada to it.

They lost the game, and some teeth each but gained a handful of bone fractures, hypothermia (even Russia), a concussion, three cracked helmets each, and fear of the Canuck who had left the ice rink with only a few light bruises and a split lip

What was worse the match had been 2 on 1, and it had only been one round.

CRASH!

"Oh crap! He found us!" America yelped as something pounded on the locked door.

"Maybe it's Belarus?" Russia said some what hopefully.

America whimpered. While he hated Belarus when she went 'brother hunting' he would prefer to deal with her over his angry brother.

Both of them jumped as the Prussia broke through and tried to jump into the rack behind the jackets only to be met with a pipe.

"Occupied." the two nations said in unison.

"Who are you?"

"The Coat fairies." America deadpanned. "Now scram!"

Just then Canada came in giving off an aura similar to Russia's.

Only in red.

"Should will help?" America asked.

Russia whispered. "He had it coming Comrade."

"True. I mean, he only showed us a little _mercy _when we challenged him-"

"I CHALLENGE YOU!"

America and Russia face palmed.

"He heard me?"

"Da."

Canada lowered his hockey stick. "What kind of challenge?"

"A hockey match."

"Idiot!" Russia and America hissed.

Canada smiled. "Okay. A week from now in Vancouver. Choose your team. 6 on 6. Oh and before you get any ideas, Russia and America are _mine."_

"DEAL!"

_Pt. 3 coming soon!_


	3. The Game

Ch. 3 The Game

9foxgrl

**A/N: I'm not a big hockey fan, so if I make a mistake with some of the terms, facts, or fouls, please forgive me.**

**Canada's Team**

- Canada (captain, center)

- America (right wing)

- Russia (left defensemen)

- Sweden (left wing)

- Finland (right defensemen)

- Switzerland (goalie)

**Prussia's Team**

- Prussia (captain, center)

- Germany (goalie)

- Spain (left wing)

- France (right wing)

- Estonia (right defensemen)

- Latvia (left defensemen)

**Referees **- England & Belarus

* * *

CRASH!

America winced as he saw Canada take down Spain as he stole the puck. Since they were playing by Canada's rules there was no demoralization of violence, just a penalty or two. He managed to maneuver out of the way fast enough for Canada to deke Germany then slap the puck into the goal.

Russia made a maneuver to block Estonia and Latvia from attempting to steal the puck. He was being merciful to the Baltics for now and warned them in Russian to stay clear away from Canada.

England blew his whistle as he went over to check Spain. He grimaced as he noticed Spain's helmet had cracked open. He signaled a time out as he and Belarus pulled Spain over to the medic teams to check for a concussion. Up above Austria was enjoying himself on the organ, despite the fact he had to play certain songs. At least he didn't have to be in the cold arena.

**Current score: 0:6**

* * *

"Alright! We're doing great so far!" Canada cheered. "All we have to do is completely crush them and then stain the ice red with their blood."

"But- Won't the Canucks get mad for us messing up their rink?" America said trying to calm his brother down.

Canada just grinned. He pointed to the stands where the team in question was sitting near the playing teams bosses. The team was cheering for their country.

"No."

'_Yeah, I was afraid of that.' _America sighed.

"Now, since were in the third period we're going to crush them even more!" Canada grinned psychotically. "Make them cry!"

'_I haven't seen him this agitated since the '04-'05 NHL season was canceled.' _America shivered as his brother cackled.

"Prussia should have known better then to insult the Canucks or their entrance song." Finland commented as he warmed up a little bit. "Especially in their own arena."

"Da, he should have known that Canada would have gone for blood after that." Russia replied.

"I'm surprised he waited so long to try and put together his team." Sweden commented.

* * *

Belarus blew her whistle to restart the game. Switzerland skated to his goal as the others headed to the center line. Across the ice; Germany was hoping his brother would not saying any stupid to Canada again. But from his laughter he guess not.

Germany sighed. _'I hope Italy is praying for him like I asked.'_

Canada was laughing as he stared into Prussia's face.

TWEET!

CRASH!

Prussia was blocked by America and Russia swiped the puck and slap shot it to Sweden who shot it to Finland in order to stop France. Spain miraculously managed to get the puck away and head down to goal. He screamed as he Canada charged at him like an angry bull, and slapped the hockey puck to Switzerland who blocked it with ease by lazily raising his gloved hand.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO BIG BROTHER! YOU CAN'T GET ANYTHING PAST HIM! TAKE THAT YOU TOMATO BASTARD!"

Switzerland and several of the other nations in the stands looked at Lichtenstein in shock. Romano pouted that she had used his nickname for the Spaniard.

The small nation blushed and sat back down between Ukraine and Hungary.

* * *

By the end of the match Prussia had bled more then two pints onto the ice, three strained muscles, and had a twisted ankle. Germany had sprained both his wrists and ankle, Italy and Japan helped him off the ice. France just suffered from a split lip and was chasing England around to get him to kiss it and make it better. Spain was taken by the medics to be watched for another possible concussion with Romano following and laughing about how he kept falling on his butt in the first period. Estonia and Latvia, grateful for surviving the game, were now trying to hide from the Canadian's potential wrath behind Switzerland and Finland.

Meanwhile America and Russia had snuck off to the closest bar they could find.

**Final Score: 0 - 16**

Lesson: **UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET HURT, DO NOT INSULT CANADA'S LOVE OF HOCKEY.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
